1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a compound, a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Related Art
A compound is described in Patent document of JP H01-305052 as below.

A resin having a structural unit below is described in non-Patent document of Journal of Fluorine Chemistry 132 (2011) 915-919.

A resist composition containing a resin (AX2-1) having a structural unit below and a resin (AX2-2) having a structural unit below is described in Patent document of JP2010-32994A.
